Mario Princess Battle Royale
Mario Princess Battle Royale is a What-if Death Battle. The battle is the sixth fight made by Alice (AKA LuckyEmile) and the first of her fights to feature a battle royale. It's a Royal Royale! Which Mario princess will come put on top? Original (Pre-adoption) Description Mario Girls Triple Threat! Which damsel in distress will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: In a previous Death Battle, we pitted Peach against Zelda, and Peach prevailed. Boomstick: But she's not out of the woods just yet. Wiz: Indeed. We are pitting her against Princess Daisy and Rosalina. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Neo Redux (Post-Adoption) Whilst the original creator is Maxevil, the battle was abandoned, and so adopted by Alice (AKA LuckyEmile). As such, this is fight number 6. I'll try my best with it, and so look forward to it! Interlude Boomstick: When you think of females in Mario, odds are you're thinking of a princess. Heck, even Wendy O. Koopa was a princess before Miyamoto claimed the Koopalings weren't actually Bowser's children... Wiz: However, just because of their role as a monarch is one of their defining features, don't be fooled by these women. In a world where princess kidnapping is the norm, you've got to learn to defend yourself. Boomstick: In this episode, we'll see which of the Mario Princesses have honed their skills well enough to beat the rest. Wiz: Princess Peach, the famous princess of the Mushroom Kingdom Boomstick: Daisy, the sport-obsessed princess of Sarasaland. Wiz: Rosalina, the mysterious princess of the Mario universe. Boomstick: and Pink Gold Peach, the princess of... Go-karting? Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Princess Peach Boomstick: Born as one of the seven star children destined for greatness, we start off with Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom! Wiz: Peach is your stereotypical princess, being into pink, wearing a dress at practically every opportunity unless impractical, being very polite and ladylike... Boomstick: ... And get kidnapped all the time! I mean, seriously, why doesn't she hire better guards? Wiz: Back to the matter at hand, Peach's favourite garment is the Royal Dress. The Royal Dress supplies 48 defence and 24 magic defence, and can be used to hover and glide in the air for a while. However, the skirt gets in the way of her legs, which slows her down dramatically. Boomstick: This isn't all the pink princess wears, she also dons the Slap Glove, which increases her power by 40 POW, or the Super Slap, the which increases her power by 70 POW! With these, she can slap foes silly, but obviously, she can only wear one pair at a time. I like to think she wears the Super Slap! Wiz: Of course, Peach doesn't just rely on hand-to-face combat, she carries a number of weapons. One of her more memorable ones is her frying pan, which increases her power by 90 points! With the frying pan, she can whack foes, with a good amount of knockback. Boomstick: However, her favourite item in her arsenal is her parasol. Whilst one might think she would just use this to protect herself from solar radiation, her fighting instincts her led her to use it as a weapon, with +50 POW may I add. Wiz: Her parasol isn't just offensive, however. She can hide inside it to create a sort of shield, which is surprisingly effective, and can also use it to deflect projectiles! The parasol also helps slow down falls and can like her dress, be used to hover and glide above the ground, as well as increase the height of jumps. Boomstick: She loves that parasol so much, she got a second one, except this one's alive! This guy is called Parry... Parry the parasol... Wiz: Parry has a number of... Transformations, I guess, which allow him to be used to attack with different methods. With Chargebrella, Peach charges forwards to bash Parry into foes, and with Dashbrella, Peach swings Parry around to whack foes. Boomstick: Floatbrella allows her to use Parry to float in the air for a few seconds, and Poundbrella just gives Peach the urge to ground-pound. This yellow parasol can also use his mouth to EAT FOES! That's one of the scarier ways to die in this franchise... Eaten by an umbrella... I'd hate to be that goomba... Wiz: However, Peach doesn't just rely on her wardrobe and arsenal of items, she has some of her own abilities she can use! For example, she is highly skilled in magic. Boomstick: Yep, in fact, the original reason Bowser stole the girl was because her magic was pretty much the only thing which could counter his Dark Magic. And we're talking turning a kingdom's worth of mushroom people into plants, bricks, and all that! Wiz: Her magic being powerful enough to counter Bowser's still holds true today, for example at the beginning of Bowser's Inside Story where, with a little help from Starlow, she was able to throw Bowser practically across the Kingdom! This magic appears to resemble telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. Oh, and she can also projectile holograms of herself. Boomstick: If that doesn't help show you she ain't weak, we have more. Peach can use her magic to summon "Sleepy Sheep", which causes whoever touches them to fall asleep. Of course, if she needs to be more explosive, Psych Bomb will do the trick! Wiz: The Psych Bomb is a technique Peach can use. By throwing a bomb, Peach can then rain down more bombs on her foes, to create large explosions to damage multiple foes. Peach also appears to hold some form of time manipulation, freezing everything in place apart from herself using "Freeze Frame!". Boomstick: And it doesn't stop there! Peach also has the Vibes! These techniques are powered by her emotions and come in types: Joy, Rage, Gloom, and Calm. Wiz: By using the Joy Vibe, Peach starts to feel intense happiness, allowing her to practically fly for a limited time, mainly by using the wind. She can also execute a cyclone to dispel air as an attack. On the opposite side of the spectrum, the Rage Vibe increases her weight, allowing her to pond the ground and stun foes just be jumping. She's also covered in an immense flame, which grants her invulnerability and a high amount of offensive power. Boomstick: The Gloom Vibe makes Peach so sad, she cries a river... Literally. She cries out so much water, that you gotta put a "wet floor sign" up because the floor sure gets slippery. These tears can also freeze cold surfaces, and so have the potential to be used as ice-themed attacks. Oh, and they make her run faster too. And finally the Calm Vibe, which will allow her to heal her health and any damage done to her, pretty much putting her back at top form! Wiz: Of course, she doesn't just need her Vibe powers to pull off emotional attacks. Peach harnesses the power of love, through the use of hearts. The Sweet Kiss Return involves Peach blowing a kiss at a desired item, which will then summon an army of hearts to go steal said items for her, so she can either hit it or use it. Boomstick: Her heart powers don't stop there, she also has Heart shield, which protects her from items and projectiles, but cannot block explosions. She also has loads of other heart themed attacks, but none are as effective as Peach Blossom. Wiz: Peach Blossom is a graceful dance the princess can execute to send her foes to sleep. The closer they are to her, the longer the effects. The dance also appears to make it rain peaches, the fruit that it, either many small ones or three extremely larges ones. Boomstick: But when you got turnips just as big in the Mushroom Kingdom, that doesn't really come as a shock. Hey, talking of turnips, Peach can pluck them from the ground and throw them at enemies! Oh, and by the way, Captain Toad: Treasurer Trackers proves those things don't just exist in Subcon, so just play along. Wiz: The final item in her arsenal is the Superstar, not to be confused with the invulnerability-inducing Starman. This item increases Peach's statistics from 2 times up to 4 times its base. This allows Peach to be much more effective in situations. If 4 times wasn't enough, we could multiple her stats fivefold, even sevenfold, with the Grand Superstar! Boomstick: Boy... That's crazy... But not as crazy as Empress Peach! Oh yes, she's back. Empress Peach is this princess' ultimate form, where she sprouts angel wings and a giant crown which looks a bit like a halo. Talk about religious imagery. Wiz: Empress Peach then curls up and lashes out with her wings, shooting forth any projectiles she may have with her, or any fired at her, at an amazing speed. And of course, as we know from last time, this form can really, REALLY pack a punch! Boomstick: Even without this form, Peach has showcased a lot of power. She has sent a weakened Bowser flying by hitting him with a parasol, unlocked and beaten Champion's Road, saved Mario and Luigi from Bowser, and defeated a number of foes many times her size! Wiz: It just goes to show, you can kidnap a princess as many times as you want, but it doesn't stop her from being a super-tough foe. *clip of Peach finishing a level in Super Mario 3D World with a golden goal pole.* Princess Daisy Boomstick: From the pretty, pink princess, we now move on to the sporty... orange Princess, I guess. Unlike Peach, Daisy isn't ladylike and appears to be more of a tomboy, yet she's still won over Luigi's heart. Wiz: This lack of stereotypical princess qualities has actually come to an advantage for Daisy, however. For example, she only wears dresses on formal occasions and prefers to wear her sports kit instead. This means she doesn't have a skirt to get in her way and is also in a much more combat-ready outfit if she were to suddenly enter a fight. Boomstick: Not that a dress stopped Peach from fighting... Anyway, Daisy has a number of abilities she has accumulated over the years. Like Peach, Daisy can use the Heart Shield, protecting her from items and projectiles, but it doesn't save her from explosions. Wiz: Daisy's most notable ability is her agrokinesis, plant manipulation that is. This can be showcased in many of her moves, including Flowerbed Return. Flower Swing creates a garden of sorts and can work as a shield. Daisy can also apparently fly over it. Boomstick: These abilities show us Daisy has control over flowers, grass, and vines. She can sprout them at will, and use them to slow down enemies, immobilise enemies, attack enemies, of aid herself. I guess having the name "Daisy" really helped her become one with the plants. Wiz: Daisy has been shown to have a love for sports, obviously being the best pick for Mario Sports games. Due to her constant exercise, as well as suitable garments, Daisy is athletic, fast, strong and nimble. Obviously, training does come in handy. Boomstick: And so does her sports knowledge. Daisy knows a lot about the equipment she uses, like the baseball bat, which can be used to hit projectiles back at foes or send them flying. She's also got a tennis racket handy, which has showcased the power to pound people into the ground, burying and immobilising them, leaving them open to attacks. Wiz: Daisy's tennis racket also appears to be extremely durable, able send back super-fast projectiles which would otherwise send Daisy flying. They can hit back any projectiles and can destroy ink to save her from being blinded by the stuff. That's what ink does in Mario... Boomstick: Impressively, there are a number of ways in which she can deflect the projectiles! She could stick to a Simple Shot, her least powerful return, or inflame the projectile in a red aura with Topspin! This not only makes it look cool but send it back fast and relatively high. Or she could go with a purple aura instead with a Flat return. This is the fastest type of shot, and as you might have guessed, it travels directly forwards. Wiz: Slice surrounds the projectile in a blue aura but returns it slowly, but at a curved angle, so whilst it gives opponents time to react, it can also catch them off guard. A Lob causes the shot to be extremely high, with a yellow colour, and Drop Shot causes the shot to be extremely low, with a grey colour. However, these simple shots can be upgraded into fierce attack with the aid of a Chance Area. Boomstick: A Chance Area is a glowing circle on the ground that matches a particular type of return, which surround the user and amp up their shots! For example, the Red Chance Area causes the projectile to return at such speeds that when it hits the opponent, it does so with such force as to knock them back violently. It even leaves skid marks on the ground! Wiz: The Blue Chance Area causes the projectile to curve at an extreme angle, before sending those hit spinning. The Yellow Chance Area causes the projectile to travel in a high curve, landing on opponents and stunning them. But the greatest is the Purple Chance Area, which can perform a powerful smash! Not only that, but it even creates a space-like pocket dimension around the user, and appears to alter time and space in some way. Luckily, this only last a while, but sure succeeds in creating dramatic effect. Boomstick: We also see that using her plant powers, Daisy can also power up her tennis racket by growing flower petals on it, which the technique Wonder Flower. As if the racket wasn't powerful enough already! Wiz: But wait, there's more! Daisy has also appeared to master crystal manipulation as well. She can summon orange crystals to aid her in battle, and punch the ground to raise large, orange crystals from the ground using Crystal Smash. Boomstick: And like Peach, Daisy has a Mega Strike, and oh boy, it's powerful. Crystallised Daisy is it's name, and like Empress Peach, it is the user's ultimate form! Wiz: Crystallised Daisy encases her fist with orange crystals, whilst turning herself a sort of teal-black colour. She will then punch whatever is in front of her with insane force! Luckily, like Empress Peach, the time limit means the form can only use one attack per use. Boomstick: Of course, Daisy doesn't just have to rely on her own strength. Se has a large arsenal of items she has collected from Mario Party! According to Mario Party 3, Daisy's favourite item is the Cellular Shopper. This phone stops everything, allowing Daisy to buy more items and have them send straight to her pocket. Wiz: These items include the Poison Mushroom, poisoning foes, and the Boo Bell, which calls Boos to steal items from foes. The Chomp Call is used to call upon four small Chain Chomps who aid Daisy by attacking foes, and the Bowser Suit allows Daisy to don a ... Well, a large Suit Resembling Bowser. Something to note about Chain Chomps, however, is that whilst they hold amazing power and speeds, they have a weakness to water, which can even cause them to fall asleep. Boomstick: She's also got the Mini-Mega Hammer, which she can hit foes with. However, this has a side effect: It'll either make foes really small or really large. So basically a gamble and a double-edged sword. Wiz: Luckily, Daisy also has Orbs. Boomstick: The cannon orb summons... Well... A cannon, which can send Daisy flying off if she needs to get somewhere fast! It could also be used to launch herself into foes! A similar thing can be done with the Bullet Bill Orb, which summons a Bullet Bill which she can ride. Wiz: The Sluggish 'Shroom Orb slows things down, essentially allowing Daisy to slow down time. She can, therefore, use it to blitz foes, but of course, things won't stay slow forever. Another power-up gained is the Metal Mushroom Orb. Boomstick: This thing is basically the Metal Cap from Mario 64, granting Daisy invulnerability and the ability to ignore any traps. According to Bowser, turning Metal allows you to weigh ten times heavier than you normally do, and receive a ten-time power boost. Wiz: Daisy also has a set of traps. The Thwomp Orb sets a trap, causing the person who initiates it to be crushed by a Thwomp. The Podoboo Orb is similar, but the unlucky victim who set it off is burnt by a Podoboo instead. Boomstick: The Bob-Omb Orb is a trap, which when set off will have a Bob-Omb explode on the victim, and finally the Piranha Plant Orb will have the one who initiates the trap be bitten by the man-eating plant. It's straightforward. Wiz: However, as mentioned before, the Metal Mushroom Orb, and therefore any state of invulnerability, will allow the user to ignore the trap and escape unharmed. However, orbs aren't the only items at her disposal. For example, she has the Icy Shell, a light blue Koopa Shell that freezes foes upon contact. Boomstick: Talking of shells, she's also got the Spiny Shell, which is both durable, capable of taking a fair amount of beating, and offensive, ramming down everything in its path. However, the Giant Spiny Shell makes this look like child's play, leaving behind only destruction. And to make matters worse, it's unstoppable until it ends up self-destructing for a large explosion. Wiz: But this explosion is nothing compared to the Giant Bob-Omb she has on hand, which not only leaves a large-radius explosion but sends out a shockwave too. This causes even more damage, showing this is an extremely deadly weapon. Boomstick: Of course, Daisy's got more to show them than just moves and items though. She defeated the False Millennium Star, who's said to be faster than light, and slapped Bowser far away without really trying. And both of these came from her Mario Party debut! Wiz: She also managed to barely escape a black hole, which was sucking in asteroids and galaxies, despite it's small size. She's defeated Bowser, even in his giant form, on many occasions, as well as many foes who towered above her. Boomstick: She just goes to show that not all princesses are pink and glittery, and does a fine good job at beating up people along the way! Trust me, you don't want to mess with her! Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy! Rosalina Wiz: Hundreds of years ago, a young girl was exploring, and found a rusted spaceship. Hovering nearby was a small star child known as Luma. Luma informed the girl that he was waiting for his mother. After trying to search for her via telescope, the two decided this wasn't working, and so fixed the spaceship and took off. Boomstick: The celestial duo lived off Star Bits which the girl caught with her butterfly net, which was a perfect substitute for food and water, which apparently taste of honey. Eesh, wish I had some of that... Wiz: During their search, they found a comet where they built a home. They soon met many other star children, and eventually, Luma transformed into the Comet Observatory. And who was this girl? Boomstick: Well, Rosalina of course! She somehow found her way up to the status of princess of the entire universe, protecting the cosmos from threats against it. She used the Comet Observatory as a home for more lost lumas, and eventually learned their ways, being able to perfectly mimic their techniques. Wiz: For example, the famous Star Spin! This technique allows Rosalina to pull in nearby items, smash crystals, stun foes and deflect certain projectiles. Whilst in the air, using the Star Spin allows Rosalina to have more airgain, letting her reach higher. Since she doesn't need a luma to perform this, there is no charge time between Star Spins. Boomstick: She can also fly like her star children, with no apparent limitations to this flight. She also has telekinesis, and can summon forcefields around herself and others. She can use a heighten version of her telekinesis with these forcefield. Wiz: And these forcefields are no joke. Rosalina used them to protect EVERYONE when the universe was being sucked into a Supermassive Black Hole, and then a Big Bang!! Being able to withstand these, pointblanc and in a row, would obviously put the defence level of these forcefields able to withstand universe-busting techniques. Boomstick: You ain't gonna get past that easily... She also has minor gravity manipulation, letting her pull thing in, teleportation of herself and others, and the ability to shoot Star Bits. Talking about a food fight. Wiz: These Star Bits are used as projectiles rather than food, that is unless fired at a luma. Speaking of which, Rosalina will sometimes fight alongside these lumas, which come in many different types, giving many different abilities. Boomstick: The most simple type is said to be apricot coloured, but for simplicity, we'll say it's yellow. The yellow luma can transform into Launch Stars, which allow users to shoot off at high speeds by using the star spin inside of it. The blue lumas transform into Pull Star, which allow Rosalina to pull in herself and others towards the Pull Star. Wiz: Green Lumas transform into Green Launch Stars, which launches the user to the Planet of Trials or a Trial Galaxy. Hungry Lumas turn into galaxies or planets when fed, leaving behind a Pink Luma to transform into a Pink Launch Star. And finally, Red Lumas transform into the Red Star. Boomstick: The Red Star grants its user the powers of the Red Luma! Whilst Rosalina has never used this power-up before, it's unlikely she cannot do so. This power-up allows the user to pull in objects via the Star Spin, fly with the ability to set your path with some kind of red energy, and probably more. Wiz: Since the power-up grants the powers of the Red Luma, this would mean it can also stun foes and physical hazard too. In fact, all lumas can do this! Lumas can also Star Spin, shoot or spit a trial of Star Bits, fly and pull off basic fighting techniques. Boomstick: Rosalina can send her Lumas forwards to crash into foes with a good amount of knockback, and uses them as fighting partners. As well as the aforementioned types, she has Luma, her oldest friend, Polari, a dark brown Luma with blue eyes and a high intelligence, and Orange Lumas, who are very good at following allies and stealing items. The latter is also known as the Co-Star Luma. Wiz: Rosalina can summon this Lumas from the wand she carries. The origins of this wand are unknown, but it appears to have magic qualities somewhat similar to that of Kamek's wand. Boomstick: The wand can be used to deflect projectiles, command lumas, use a sort of telekinesis and more! It also appears to be able to summon a cursor able to pull in nearby items, in a technique known as Gravitational Pull. She can also use her wand to summon a huge star storm, raining down multiple celestial bodies from the sky! Wiz: However perhaps Rosalina's most powerful technique is the Power Star. This summons a giant Power Star which shoot out smaller stars from any direction. These projectile stars get larger over time, and much more damage is done if someone were to be pulled in by the giant Power Star's gravity and get stuck in the centre... Boomstick: Because it ends in a bang!! That's a grand finale! But Rosalina's arsenal doesn't stop there: she's got a load of items to help her out! Wiz: First up we have the Life Mushroom. This power-up allows Rosalina to not only heal, but double her maximum health, essentially giving her more resistance. Boomstick: She also has the Comet Medal, which can multiply her statistics by two to four times. And then the Grand Comet Medal for a five to seven times multiplication. Wiz: Rosalina has been shown to have incredible reaction time, reacting to everything Mario throws at her, be it jumping on her or shooting Star Bits at her. She has reacted to and countered them all! Boomstick: But don't think she's fast, because she decides to wear a dress almost all the time, even when playing golf! This dress slows her down, and doesn't even give her a defence boost or new powers like Peach's does... What's even the point in wearing it? Wiz: Well, Rosalina is the princess of the universe, she has to keep a respectable image. Boomstick: Wait... If she's the princess... Who's the king? Hmm, I'd like to think it's Miyamoto. Wiz: ... Sure... Anyway, with her high position, and her seemingly endless supply of powers and abilities, you really don't want to mess with this princess! *clip of Rosalina transforming the Comet Observatory from Mario Galaxy* Pink Gold Peach Wiz: Although Rosalina may be the princess of the Mario universe we know, that isn't too say she rules them all. In another universe, Princess Peach decided to permanently fuse with the Gold Flower to become... *video clip of PGP saying "Pink gold Peach" when she was unlocked* Boomstick: Wait, what? I didn't even think this thing HAD a backstory. Wiz: Well, she doesn't, but by piecing together implications from the many years of the Mario Franchise, we can actually start to see Pink Gold Peach actually has something to her. Boomstick: Well, I'm lost... You're gonna have to carry this for a while... Wiz: Oh, sure, I guess. Well, Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time proved that Mario's universe works by Many Worlds Theory, the idea that decisions have an infinite amount of outcomes, branching off into different universes. To put it simply, this is how you see Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, etc in the Mario Kart games... Boomstick: Oh, so the same applies to Pink Gold Peach? Wiz: Exactly! Although I'm not so sure about baby Rosalina... I mean she looks nothing like Rosalina when she was a child and-- Boomstick: Okay, calm down. We're doing an analysis on the golden lady. Wiz: Sorry about that. Anyway, we can assume that Pink Gold Peach used the Golden Flower, because well... It's in her name. However, in it's game of origin, a bad hit would revert the user to their original form... But this doesn't appear to be the case for Pink Gold Peach, who isn't even powered-down by get hit by projectiles or explosions! Boomstick: Not to mention she survives them without a scratch, she only gets a little stunned! Talk about durable... Guess that's what you get when you have a body made of metal. Wiz: Pink Gold Peach can also probably harness the power of the Gold Flower, to produce the golden fireballs! As New Super Mario Bros. 2 implies, this is an upgraded version of the famous Fire Flower, which has numerous pyrokinetic abilities. Boomstick: These abilities include shooting a flurry of fireballs, which can be increased to an impressively large size via the Fire Orb, Super Flame and Ultra Flame. And if that wasn't enough, they can be sent out as the twin beam Fiery Finale, which leaves behind a trail of fire and has a high amount of knockback! Wiz: We also see that in Mario Sports Superstars that she possesses gold manipulation, allowing her to turn golden tools into others, allowing her to expand her arsenal to fit the situation. But of course, Pink Gold Peach's abilities don't stop there, she can use the powers of the Crazy Eight at her disposal: which is made up of eight different items. Boomstick: As if she didn't have enough gold, Pink Gold Peach can summon a coin... This doesn't really do much though... I mean, sure they have a healing factor in Super Mario Galaxy... But it doesn't work like that for her... Wiz: Don't think all these items are useless though. Next up is this Boost Mushroom. This allows the user to zoom off at an impressive speed of 70mph! The fastest animal, the cheetah, was rumoured to be able to go that fast... Until David Attenborough debunked it... Anyway, to help her run at these speeds, Pink Gold Peach has a skin-tight one piece suit which was dubbed the "Rider Suit", which has no skirts in the way to slow her down. Boomstick: The Crazy Eight also supplies her with Koopa Shells. The green shell works as a simple projectile, whilst the red shell in homing. The banana pell is used to trip up foes, but can also trip herself if she were to run into it... Wiz: She can also summon the Blooper, a squid-like creature which squirts ink to blind foes and cover them in the black substance completely. The Bob-Omb is a highly explosive living bomb which explodes when thrown, or if held for too long. When it explodes, it sends out a large, orange shockwave! Boomstick: But the most impressive item supplied by this blue möbius strip is the Starman, a magical yellow pentagram which supplies the user with invulnerability to most attacks and hazards. It surrounds the user in compressed energy... But finite energy... Like all super-powered things, it has a time limit. Wiz: But that's okay, because Pink Gold Peach has one last item up her skin-tight sleeve: the Spiny Shell. Also known as the "Blue Shell" by fans, this items needs no introduction. It will home into the foe which is causing the most trouble, usually the one in "first place", and will not stop until it has hunted down it's victim! Boomstick: And when it does... You don't want to be near them... A huge, blue shockwave surround the victim, consuming anyone stupid enough to be nearby. Trust me, you want to avoid this thing at all costs! Wiz: Although at first glance she may look odd, or perhaps even like a stupid recolour... But Pink Gold Peach is surely someone you don't want to get on the bad side of... *clip of Pink Gold Peach winning a race* Pink Gold Peach: Aw~ Did I win~? Fight The scene begins outside Mushroom Castle. The sun is shining down on a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, as the camera pans down to see four figures together. Peach (wearing the Royal Dress), Daisy (wearing her sports kit), Rosalina (wearing her dress) and Pink Gold Peach (wearing her biker suit) are talking outside whilst on a walk around the castle grounds, just chatting about whatever takes their fancy. This is cut short, however, when Daisy poses a question, asking the others who they think would win in a fight between them all. They bicker a little due to disagreements, and they eventually decide to settle by putting it to the test. Peach suggests each take a 1UP Mushroom for safety, which they do, and then they head off to a nearby meadow. This peaceful day is not going to stay that way for long... The four prepare to fight, getting into battle stances. The four stare off at each other. FIGHT! ... coming soon Conclusion Polls Who do you think would win? Peach Daisy Rosalona Who do you think would win? Peach Daisy Rosalina Pink Gold Peach Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Mario Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:LuckyEmile Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years